vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:IgorJan
Terrarium Сам биолог... и узнав о существавании подобной программы узнал недавно... Прочитав о ней сразу же вспомнились лекции по экологии (о развитии популяций. отношения хищник-жертва и т.п.) Захотелось попробовать запустить модель популяции у себя на компьютере и смотреть что происходит при изменении каких-либо параметров животных. Но вследствии того, что познания в программировании у меня поверхностные (мягко говоря ;)) хотел бы получить посильную помощь со стороны знающих людей. Пока я застрял в самом начале ))) Взяв этот код : using System.IO; using OrganismBase; OrganismClass("CSharpCreatures.Plant2") AuthorInformation("IgorJan", "vgtgk@mail.ru") namespace CSharpCreatures { MaximumEnergyPoints(10) MatureSize(26) SeedSpreadDistance(100) public class Plant2 : Plant { public override void SerializePlant(MemoryStream m) { } public override void DeserializePlant(MemoryStream m) { } } } создал соответствующую dll. Но при попытке добавить растение в террариум я получил сообщение: A MyKust was destroyed because it is blacklisted due to pastbad behavior and won't be loaded Что мне лучше сделать чтобы заставить растение прижиться? Я думаю, что необходимо добавить какой-то код... т.к., видимо, это всего лишь каркас... * В каком состоянии вы сейчас ? Вы скачали просто приложение и проинсталировали ? Запустились без проблем и бегаете по пустому Террариуму ? Создавая растение, вы компилировали его в студии ? * Думаю, вы входите - это по умолчанию так, в режим сервера - т.к. эта игра заброшенна сервер явно не работает. Вам нужно переключится в режим без сервера, т.е. локально только на вашем компьютере. Есть иконка с маленьким плюсиком и листиком, 4-ая справа - жмете, вписываете какое нибудь название - перезагружается террариум и вы в локальном варианте, пытайтесь загрузить своих зверьков. Отпешитесь как получилось ... если вы биолог это может быть интересно - может как нибудь поставим общий эксперимент ... S.J. 19:14, 12 августа 2009 (UTC) * Несвязанно с этим, но раз вы биолог посмотрите этот проект Проект:Секвенированные_организмы ... может что нибудь прокомментируете, скажите ... S.J. 19:31, 12 августа 2009 (UTC) Я пытался запустить организм уже в локальном режиме (как переходить из сетевого в локальный режим сразу нашел). И то что я написал выше происходило именно в локальном режиме. А по поводу совместных экспериментов - это здорово, вот только мне бы научиться создавать организмы и запускать их в террариум...:) * Это очень страно, я проверил ваш код - у меня появляется 10 кустиков. Откуда Вы качали установку террариума? Выложите код целиком, может там есть еще что-то ... (подписывайтесь ставя в конце ~~~~) S.J. 06:13, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * или вот, что закачайте сюда вашу dll - я проверю именно ее. S.J. 06:16, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) *качал отсюда (Terrarium-2.0.msi) *а вот файлы dll и cs IgorJan 07:16, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) Выглядит все это примерно так: При добавлении кустов на долю секунды они появляются в мире , но тут же исчезают... и сообщение слева внизу "A MyKust was destroyed because it is blacklisted due to pastbad behavior and won't be loaded" про какой-то черный список... IgorJan 07:46, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * У меня этот куст добавился нормально - проблема не в dll. Попробуйте переустановить, или лучше скачайте исходники (Terrarium-2.0-Source.zip) и откомпилируйте все приложение заново. Можете запустить прямо из Студии. S.J. 08:09, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * Переустановил... все равно то же самое... * Скачал исходники. Откомпилировал клиент. Все равно та же фраза после добавления dll. * Хочу дома попробовать переустановить Framework... IgorJan 09:12, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * У что за операционка ? XP ? S.J. 09:26, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * Может еще быть с настройками Framework, т.к. террариум удалет тех жуков, которые нарушают т.н. сикюрити, а оно управляется в частности от Framework. Но все равно как то странно. S.J. 09:28, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) *операционка - XP Home Edition. дома Prof... на счет безопасности вполне может быть... видел про какие-то сертификаты.... может это не то, но все равно не вредно будет разобраться.IgorJan 09:35, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) *Нашел в исходниках код генерирующий фразу "A creature was destroyed because is blacklisted due to past bad behavior and won't be loaded". файл: Terrarium-2.0-Source\Client\Game\Classes\Engine\EventArgs\EngineStateChangeEventArgs.cs Может это как-то прольет свет на проблему... IgorJan 09:35, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) // This exception gets thrown when we try to give a time slice to an animal // that has been replaced by the special TerrariumOrganism, whose whole purpose // is to just replace a blacklisted animal until it is safe to remove them // from the game, which is now. * я плохо понимаю англ., но почему то ваш организм записывают в черный список. посмотрю еще S.J. 09:42, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * S.J. 09:46, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) Похоже вы меня обманываете :) это исключение возникает только для животных, наследников Animal и нужно перекрыть метод, так : protected override void Initialize() { } *Всё! Отбой! )))) я понял в чем дело! (ну точнее не я...))) Решение проблемы Это была моя ошибка )) Теперь организмы добавляются... буду разбираться с ними)))IgorJan 09:50, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * я не обманываю ))) смысла нет )) Спасибо за терпение :)IgorJan 09:50, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * т.е. Вы имеете введу Не кладите своих чудовищ в Террариумный BIN ! ? (все равно страно - если это как вы утверждаете наследник от Plant - то такое исключение не может произойти ... ) . Пишете если будут идеи, мне эта тема интересна ... S.J. 10:28, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) *Верно. У меня файлы организмов лежали в "Террариумном BIN", а когда переместил их в другую папку - все заработало. Я сначала разберусь что да как... может что-то проверю. а вообще идеи есть, но, думаю, сначала научиться надо простейших создавать. Как что-нибудь сделаю напишу )) IgorJan 11:06, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) * Ok S.J. 12:27, 13 августа 2009 (UTC)